The benefactor
by liliaeth
Summary: When the Winchesters get the list, and a tape with the codewords by someone solely identified as the Benefactor, they decide to give it a go. It's not like they wouldn't kill a bunch of monsters anyway. And they might as well get paid for a change. The case becomes a lot less easy, when they realized that several people on the deadpool are teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

It should have been an easy case. Follow the list, take out a bunch of monsters and actually get paid for it for a change. What the list hadn't said was that half the people on it were teenage kids.

It was enough to make Dean want to go after whomever had written it up and blow their heads off.

He took another look through the binoculars and stared at the small group of teenagers sharing a meal on school grounds.

They seemed so young, harmless even. But if the list was to be believed, three of them were weres, one of them was a banshee and the Japanese girl was a Kitsune. And not the kind that Sam's friend Amy had been. The list didn't say anything about the last kid. But Sam said his name was connected with several cases only a few months back.

Sam was already online, looking them up.

Scott McCall, the undisputed leader of the group was an Alpha, barely 17, and already moving up the supernatural ladder. The youngest kid at the table, Liam Dunbar, age 16, had been turned by him. The third were, Malia Hale, or Malia Tate, as her civilian name was, was a were coyote. She'd killed her own mother and sister when she was barely nine years old.

The other two girls, Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura were for the most part empty pages. Sure, the Martin girl showed up at a lot of murder scenes, but that wasn't that odd for a Banshee. And there hadn't been any Kitsune related murders in the areas that he could see.

Just a Nogitsune, but it seemed to have been handled already.

What the hell was wrong with this place. Most monsters wee too territorial to share their hunting grounds like this. Well unless he counted what he'd found out about the ones in Chicago, but that was a big city. And he didn't think there was any evidence of a bunch of mobs splitting up the place amongst them in a town this small.

Dean touched the silver knife he'd hidden in his coat, knowing he had a few others on him in case he lost the first. His gun was armed with a mixture of silver bullets and wolfsbane laced ammo. And Sam had already put down a line of mountain ash to keep any too curious little monsters from invading their little hideaway.

If these weren't kids, he'd… If these were adults, this would be easy. Get them on their own, take them out and move on to the next targets. He could even use a sniper rifle and take them out from a distance like they'd done to those skinwalkers. But Dean hated killing kids. And if they were going to take out a bunch of teens, then he wanted to be damn sure that the monsters were actually a threat.

The Alpha was looking up at their direction. Dean froze, hoping that the wards they'd put up against the weres hearing were holding up. Then the kid turned back to his girlfriend, touched her hand and got up, quickly followed by the others.

The bell rang seconds later.

Dean brushed passed his janitorial uniform and got his cart ready. Time to clean up the mess and see if their targets left anything that could hint at a lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott knew his Mom was still worried about him. He couldn't blame her, seeing her only son lying so close to death would probably scare any parent. His dad though, he was even worse.

Scott didn't get it. Maybe it was because his mother had known what was going on, but Dad, he seemed almost scared to even let Scott leave the door. As if Scott would get another heart attack if he dared leave his father's sight.

He'd come close to dragging Scott to a specialist up in LA, going through any test the doctors could come up with. When Scott said he just wanted to go back to school, the man practically had a conniption.

It was weird to feel guilty over making his father that worried. Where had the man been when Scott actually needed him? But then that was unfair, it wasn't like his father knew about Scott being a werewolf, it's not like Scott would ever tell him either. How could he? How could he trust his father to keep things quiet, when he didn't even trust him enough yet to keep his promise and stick around this time.

Stiles and Malia were sharing chips, making Scott smile at Kira. She was finishing up her homework, moving a lock of hair away from her eyes and returned his smile. She never bit her pens like Allison used to do and he was thankful for that. He still missed Allison, he always would, it made him notice all the way that Kira and Allison were different, and ache at the ways they were alike. Part of him wondered if there was something wrong with him that he wasn't a wreck just thinking about her. But he knew Allison wouldn't want that for him. It was as if a piece of him was missing and forever would be with her gone and much as he cared for Kira, and might even love her, she would never be able to fill up that hole. Nor should she. If he loved her, he had to love her for her, not for the ghost of what could have been.

Mason came up to Liam. Liam seemed almost hesitant to leave them. His eyes darting around as if looking for threats. Scott knew just how important it was to have someone you could trust, an the last thing he wanted was for Liam to lose that support system. So he forgot his own urge to keep the boy under his protection at all time and Scott waved them both off instead.

It's not that he didn't know how much Liam needed the comfort of being with them, or why. The boy was still scared. He hid it, but Scott could smell the fear on him. He'd done that, brought an innocent kid into his life, the way Peter had done to him. And there was no way he could turn back the clock or get the kid off of the deadpool anymore than he could do so for anyone else. All he could do was try and make sure that by protecting him, he wouldn't destroy the person Liam had been before Scott had come into his life.

His nose hit a knew scent, disinfectants, he turned around, noticing the janitor's cart getting pulled up the food court. There was a new Janitor cleaning up the garbage bags stuck to the side. Including the filth just thrown next to the bag as if people just completely ignored the extra work they caused to people who had enough to do as it was. Scott felt the hair on the back of his neck rise just being aware that the guy was there. God, this Deadpool was making him far too paranoid. Not every new person that showed up at the school could be an assassin, right? But then these days, how could he be sure of anyone.

He quickly looked at Stiles, the two of them shared eye contact for a moment. It was enough, as Stiles was already pulling out his phone and taking a quick picture of the guy the moment he wasn't looking at them. Even if Stiles dad didn't find a match for him in the police' records, Braeden might know something more. And if she didn't, Deaton might.

He could still feel the cord on his neck from when Garret had tried to take his head off in the locker rooms. After that, it was hard to trust any new face. Garret and Violet had been at school for weeks before they made a move.

Derek said it was normal, that you got used to it. But Scott didn't think he wanted to be like that. He hated being this distrustful. Even when he had to be. Sometimes he wished he could go back to the days when he was still naïve enough that he thought the worst thing that could happen to him was to get an asthma attack when he tried to sign up for lacrosse. When not making first line, or failing class was his biggest worry. He'd been nothing then, but at least being nobody meant that he didn't have to carry the responsibility over anyone else either.

When the bell rang he followed the others inside, grabbing his bag and moving inside. He tried to listen one last time, checking for anything out of the norm. That's when he heard it.

"This better be worth it."

He had to fight the urge to look back, and find out who'd said it. Maybe they really should send that pic to Stiles dad. Give him a head start before they called him after school.

Maybe he should just be honest to his dad, at least then he wouldn't have to explain to his dad why yet another assassin might be after him.

Chris noticed the car first. He wasn't usually into classic cars, but some cars you just don't forget. A black 1967 Chevrolet _Impala. And not just any Impala. John Winchester's Chevy Impala. He'd been 21 the first time he'd met the man. Winchester and Gerald had been working together. Gerald had taken Kate and him with him, since he felt they needed to know how to hunt things other than werewolves. Or as it had been in this case, how to hunt a ghost. _

_He remembered how the very idea of it had unsettled him, made him wonder about his mother's grave. But Gerald and Winchester had treated the case as old hat, easy even. Winchester even brought his oldest son along. Dean, who at that point in time had been about sixteen. Just a kid. Not that he'd been much more innocent himself at that age, but still, he hated seeing other kids pulled into hunts like this._

_Turns out he was wrong to worry, Dean had been more professional about the hunt than Chris had been. He'd been the one who actually knew what to do, with Chris acting as the rookie when their fathers had made them dig up the ghosts body while the grownups kept the ghost itself occupied. _

_Of course that's when Kate somehow managed to do something that got the ghost to visit them at the grave and then Kate and Dean had to save Chris' ass before the ghost made him its latest victim. _

_Embarrassing was too mild a word to use. _

_The worst part was remembering how pissed off Winchester had been when the ghost had thrown Chris up against his car hard enough to make a dent in the side. The dent was long gone, but that didn't mean that Chris would forget the car. _

_Or as he noticed when he knelt down, the initials carved into it. _

_He leaned up to it and waited. When he saw two men heading up to them he almost left, it took him a moment to recognize the older of the two. At Sixteen, Dean had been far too pretty for his own good. As a man, he was still attractive, but you could feel the weight of the years hanging over him. It was his eyes most of all, as if he'd looked hell in the eyes without flinching. Not that Chris could blame him, if even half of what he'd heard about the man was true. _

_Hell, one of the rumors about the man was that he'd literally been to hell and back, that he'd looked the devil in the face. And that didn't even get things started on what was said about his brother_

_"__Winchester." He said. _

_Dean tensed up, the giant next to him reached for something at his side. Tall, longer hair, square jaw. It made Chris wonder if this was the guy they said who had had the devil inside of him._

_"__How's your Dad?" he asked, though he already had a good guess on that._

_The look that came over Winchester's face instantly made Chris regret his words. It seemed he'd said just the thing to make the guy want to turn his bones to paste._

_"__Who the fuck are you?"_

_"__Argent, Chris Argent. My father, my sister and me hunted a ghost with you a few decades ago."_

_Dean stayed on alert, but Chris could see his eyes relax, nodding at the man with him to do the same._

_"__Argent, the werewolf hunters. I remember. Is your sister still as hot as she was back then?" Chris looked away, barely realizing that there was a hint of Winchester knowing something, that he wasn't saying. _

_"__Sore spot?" Winchester raised his eyes. _

_"__Same like your father?"_

_"__Dad died about ten years ago. "_

_"__Sorry to hear that. He was a damn fine hunter."_

_"__Kate?"_

_"__She got turned." He said it as a test, Dean didn't even bother to look surprised_

_"__Fuck. Werewolf? That sucks." Not that Winchester's concern seemed fake. But then, everyone knew that for the Winchesters, nothing mattered as much as family._

_"__This here's Sam, my brother."_

_Chris looked at the giant standing next to Winchester. Dean was far from a small man, but his brother had at least a few inches on them both. Chris tried to remember all the things he knew about the Winchesters. The stories about demons and angels, all the things that made even a Nogitsune look like nothing._

_He wondered what John Winchester would have thought of what his sons became, somehow Chris didn't think that he'd like it any more than Gerald would have._

_Chris wondered what brought the two men to Beacon Hills, and how he could get them to leave again, without hinting at all the supernatural creatures filling out the town. _

_"__So tell me one thing, Argent, " Dean faced him and if he'd thought the guy looked dangerous before, he only seemed more so now. "If you're in town, then how come there's at least a dozen weres in this town alone. From what I've heard about the Argents, you're not exactly known for sitting on your hands and doing nothing."_

_Chris had faced plenty of monsters in his life, but he didn't think any of them were even half as dangerous as the man in front of him now._

_"__We're not." Was all he said, refusing to endanger the kids by telling the Winchesters something they didn't already know. "But we hunt those who hunt others and__protect those who can't protect themselves"_

_"__Even if they're werewolves?" it was the first thing that the youngest Winchester said to Chris. Chris wasn't sure if it was a test or not, and if so, whether he'd passed or failed. _

_"__Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"_


End file.
